The Time has come
by TheResistance5
Summary: The Boys busted? What will happen now? (UNDER SERIOUS EDITING)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - A Big Mistake**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb! The show belongs to Dan and Swampy.**

* * *

It's 9am in Danville where the weather is perfect. The sun is shining perfectly, the wind is perfectly cool and the clouds are drifting on a perfect pace under the perfectly blue colored sky. The kids are playing, birds are chirping, dogs and cats are fighting and**—**Oh my word! What just happened in here?!

"Our skateboard track is done Ferb!" Phineas said while gazing at their invention.

"Yes, yes it is." said Ferb

"And, not to mention this skateboard track is**—**"

"All right, What are you guys up to?!" Candace came into the scene with her hands on her hips..

"We just built an awesome and automatic skateboard track! It has everything! Obstacles, New high-tech skateboard, cool helmets, a soft pillow in case if you'll fall and..." Drinks came out of nowhere, "Drinks. In case you'll get parch." Phineas said while taking his drink. "Want one?"

"I'm calling Mom!" Candace shouted. "And I'm not using the banana this time!" **(A/N: Remember the episode where the boys build a haunted house?)**

"And we'll call the authorities, so we can be in the greatest book of world record." said Ferb.

"Nice touch there bro." Phineas said with a smirk on his face.

**...**

_"Hello?"_ Linda asked.

"Mom! Come home quick! You've got to see this thing!" Candace shouted.

"All right, I'll be home soon."

Candace grunts, "Soon is all the time we had!"

_BEEP...BEEP_

"Mom!" Candace runs to see her Mom.

"All right, I'm here."

"Mom!"

"What?!"

"Backyard now!"

"Pardon?!"

"Backyard now please."**  
**

"Hello Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher! and Candace!" Albert shouted.

"Albert?" said the two.

"I'm here, 'cause your sons called me. So, they can be in the greatest book of world record!" Albert said while a big trumpet sound was heard. **(A/N: Remember the episode Bowl-R-Ama? Just like Buford does, but he's not in there.)**

"..."

"Forget about that Mom, Let's go to the backyard!" Candace dragged her Mom into the backyard.

**...**

"There, you see it right!?"

"Holy Guacamole! What is that?!" Linda shouted.

"I know, I are you gonna bust them?"

"What's going on here?" Lawrence asked them.

"Do you know about this Lawrence?!"

"I-I-I-I-I-I..." He sighs. "No."

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad! Hi Candace! Hey Albert! Just watch us, we're gonna do an awesome world record!"

The boys got on to their skateboard and rode it. They met a lot of easy obstacles, but... "Uh-Oh" Their skateboard track had somehow become self-aware or someone did a little adjustments on it, but who? Who did that?!

"Aaahhh!" They landed on a soft pillow. "Whew! That was close."

"Boys! you-you are busted, for building that thing and it almost killed you!" Linda shouted.

"Wahoo! I finally did it!" Candace shouted while doing the victory dance.

"Well, I'm outta here." Albert left them.

"But-But-But Mom we**—**"

"Boys, go to your room. We will talk about this thing upstairs."

"You know Ferb, I still don't get it. I mean we checked it first before we rode it, but I hope the clean up will do this job." Phineas said.

**At Doofeshmirtz Evil Incorporated...**

"Curse you Perry the Platypus!" Doof shouted while Perry left D.

**BACK AT THE FLYNN-FLETCHERS HOUSEHOLD...**

"Hey Mom!" Phineas shouted.

"What?!"

"The clean-up had taken care of itself."

"Just go to your room!"

**...**

**...**

"Yes, Finally the time has come. Gullible little boys that didn't even know that I did a little adjustments on their contraption." A Mysterious Voice said with an evil smile.

* * *

**Author's Note: Chapter 1 is done. This is supposed to be a One-Shot, but I decided to make this thing more than one chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Candace: Wooohooo! I did it!**

**Me: Take it easy there Candy, and Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - I shouldn't have done that**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb! The show belongs to Dan and Swampy.**

* * *

**AT PnF's Room**

"Boys, I can't believe that you've done that!" Linda shouted.

"Pretty cool huh?" Phineas asked.

"Cool?! That thing almost killed you!"

"Actually, We checked it before we rode it. We don't know why it is destroyed." Ferb said.

"Wow, you're chatty today aren't you Ferb?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, yes I am."

Linda sighs, "Boys, I had no choice, but to punish you. You should think about what you have done."

"Aren't you gonna take us to Military School?" Phineas asked.

"That's a great idea, but no. The Military Schools may have no slots available for you guys."

"Oh."

"You'll be punished for 2 weeks."

"But**—**"

"No buts, No T.V, No Video Games, No Computers and you're not allowed to go outside."

"But Mom, 2 weeks is not enough." Candace said.

"It's my decision Candace!" Linda shouted.

"Fine." Candace and Linda left the Boys' Room.

**...**

**...**

"Ah Yes, We'll be right there A.S.A.P" Lawrence said and put his phone back into his pocket.

"Who's that?" Linda asked.

"Antique."

"But who will watch the boys while we're gone?" Linda asked while Lawrence shrugged.

"I'll do it Mom!" Candace shouted.

"So what do you think dear?" Lawrence asked.

Linda let out a deep sigh. "Fine. But Remember Candace, No Parties. We'll be back home as soon as we can."

"Okay Mom. Oh, There you are Perry." Candace said while Perry goes to the Boys' Room.

**...**

**...**

"This is Guard #124, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher's parents will be gone for a while. What's our plan boss?"

"I'll go to Danville and kidnap the boys, so I can rule the world!" The unnamed Sergeant evil laughed.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

"Good Morning Bro! Perry!" Phineas shouted while someone knocked on their window, "Now who could that be?" Phin opened their window.

"Hello Boys." The unnamed Sergeant said.

"Uh, Hi." He said awkwardly.

"Wanna come with me and have some fun?"

"Uh, Sorry. We're not allowed to go outside."

"You leave me no choice." the Sergeant pressed the button on his machine and a giant mechanical hand grabbed the boys.

"Aaahhh!" The Boys screamed.

Candace heard their screams and went into their room. Perry saw the boys being "kidnapped", but he remembered Major Monogram's words and did nothing but to sneak into his lair.

"Candace help!" Phineas shouted.

"Let go of my brothers!" Candace shouted, but she's too late. The Sergeant left with the boys.

"Oh no. What should I do?!" Candace freaked out and called Isabella and the others.

**...**

**...**

"Hmmm. I see, looks like we had no choice but to send you on a mission to rescue the boys. On the other hand, The problem is that we need to protect your identity." Major Monogram said.

"I'll take care of that sir." Carl said. "Come on Agent P!"

"Looks like `Terry the Turtle will take care of Doofenshmirtz."

**AT D-E-Inc**

_Knock...Knock...Knock..._

"Now who could that be?" Doof opened his door and gasped, "A New Secret Agent?! Who are you by the way?" Terry gave Doofenshmirtz the letter. "Hi I'm Agent T, Perry the Platypus is not here today because Major Monobrow sent him on a new mission, so I will thwart you plan." He glanced at Terry and activated his trap.

**AT THE FLYNN-FLETCHERS' HOUSEHOLD...**

"What should I do?! M-My brothers they**—**"

"Don't worry Candace, We'll help you bring them back." Jeremy said.

"Yeah Jeremy's right!" Isabella shouted.

"But how?! I don't know where did that guy took them!?"

"I'll take care of that! I'm your brothers' No. 1 Fan! I can sense them!" Irving shouted.

"You've got to be kidding me." Candace mumbled.

_Knock...Knock..._

They all glanced at the door while Candace opened it.

"Uh, Hi"

"Hello! I'm Munchy!" Perry said disguised as a Man.

_Flashback_

_"There Finished." Carl said._

_"What is that Carl?" Major Monogram asked._

_"It's called the Munchy 4000! This is the perfect disguise for Agent P!" Carl shouted._

_"Can he talk? And Can you think of a better name Carl?"_

_"Yes, yes he can talk. Whatever Agent P says on his mind. Plus I was Hungry back then. Okay, Say something Agent P."_

_"Hey" Perry said in his disguise._

_'It worked!" Carl shouted._

_"You know you're mission Agent P. Monogram out."_

_End of Flashback..._

"Uh, Hi Can I help you?" Candace asked.

"I know where your brothers are." Perry said.

"Where?!"

"They're at Mt. Rushmore. I'm a secret agent I**—**"

"Shouldn't that be a secret?"

"I know, but I was assigned to arrest that criminal and help you find your brothers." Perry said while he gave Candace his fake I.D

"I'll go!"

"I'm sorry, but I only told you that so you won't be worried about your brothers. Just leave it to me!"

"It's my fault that my brothers were kidnapped. I shouldn't have told my Mom that**—**"

"I understand. All right, Let's go!"

"We're coming too!" Isabella and the others shouted.

"Okay, Let's go!" Candace shouted.

* * *

******`Terry the Turtle is a character in the Phineas and Ferb Across the 2nd dimension video game. He also made a cameo on the movie.**

**Author's Note: Chapter 2 is done. I hope you like it.**

**Baljeet: And Please Review.**

**Buford: Let's go Nerd!**

**Isabella: All right!**


	3. Chapter 3

******Whew! Sorry if it took so long to type this last Chapter. Our C.P.U just exploded. I'm serious it's broken, but it's a good thing I was able to use my Aunt's laptop. Please enjoy and R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Curse you OWCA**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb! The show belongs to Dan and Swampy.**

* * *

**Inside Mt. Rushmore...**

"Ah Pardon me sir, but what are we doing. inside Mt. Rushmore?" Phineas asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." He said and an evil smile crept on his face.

"He sure has a weird smile. Right Ferb?" Phinea asked while Ferb nodded.

**With Candace and the others...**

"Hey Munchy!" Candace shouted.

"Yes?"

"What does that guy want from my brothers?" She asked.

"Well obviously your brothers are very smart and creative. So it means that he's using your brothers for world domination. He also told one of his employee to do a little adjustments on their contraption."

"What?! How could he do that to them?!" Isabella shouted.

"He's also the one who sent your parents into that convention."

"The Anique?" Candace asked.

"Yes."

"How did you even know all that?" Baljeet asked.

"The Internet, I read it on his blog." Perry gave them the papers he just printed a while ago.

"Oh..." They all said.

"So what's the plan?" Jeremy asked.

"Well the only way to make sure that they're gonna surrender for good is to install a self-destruct button on that place."

"But how do we do that?" Isabella asked.

"Their place is surrounded by hidden cameras, so all you need to do is to replace the camera's lens."

"Like a decoy, right?" Irving asked.

"Grrrrr..."

"Uh, you sounded like a platypus Munchy." Buford said.

_'Uh-Oh What's wrong?!' _Perry just nodded.

"Okay...Weird. But I'll take care of those cameras." Jeremy said.

"Grrrrrrr..."

"Uh..."

_'Don't worry Agent P, we'll meet up at Mt. Rushmore to fix your disguise.' _Major Monogram said inside Perry's disguise.

**(A/N: Remember the episode Middle Aged Robot? Well, I really don't know the episode's exact title, but it's the episode where Lawrence Fletcher saw Perry as a secret agent while He and Candace were training for the Father-Daughter Picnic competition. It's like Perry inside the Mr. Fletcher Robot.)**

"I'll take that as a yes." Jeremy said while Perry nodded.

**Back at Mt. ****Rushmore...**

"Here we are!" The Sergeant shouted.

"Cool!" Phineas shouted.

"Here are your blueprint and build and make."

"Is that even the correct grammar sir?" Phineas said while Ferb just smirked.

"Just do it! Do your job!"

"Okay. What's your name sir?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked. I'm Marco the Regurgitator's brother! And I don't have a Lightning and Thunder background"

"Are you Spanish?"

"No!"

"Mexican?"

"No!"

"Italian?"

"Of course not! Now do your job!" Marco left the boys.

"You know, for a person who works in some military thingys, He sure is stressed."

"Yes, yes He is." Ferb said.

**With Candace and the others...**

"We're here!" The gang shouted while Perry left and gave them a note saying "_Kids, I'll be right back. I need to use the bathroom."_

"I hope that it will not take too long for him to pee." Buford said.

"Respect everyone's private time Buford." Baljeet said.

**...**

**...**

"There he is!" Carl shouted.

"Agent P! Where are the kids?!" Major Monogram shouted.

"You know he can't talk sir."

"I know Carl, now fix Agent P's disguise."

"Okay sir."

**After 5 minutes...**

"Finally, it's done." Carl said.

"Thanks Carl, Now I gotta go." Perry said and left, but Major Monogram called him after his First five steps.

"Just a sec Agent P. I know that you took Candace and her friends, but remember that if your cover's blown, we have no choice but to relocate you. Good Luck Agent P!" Major Monogram salutes while Perry salutes back.

"Hai, I gotta go." Perry left.

"Hi? Isn't that the other word for Hello?" Major Monogram asked.

"Uh, No sir. Hai as in H-A-I is a Japanese word means Yes."**  
**

"Oh, really? Let me guess, you saw that on the Internet right?"

"Nope. I watch Anime shows that's why I knew it."

"Okay, It's like a cartoon right?"

"Yes, it's like a Japanese version of Cartoons. Like the Animes I watched. They are**—**"

"Now you're just breaking the 4th wall Carl!"

"Sorry sir."

**With Phineas and Ferb...**

"Hey Ferb! have you seen Perry?" Phineas asked while Ferb shrugged.

**...**

**...**

"Uh sir." The Intern said.

"What now Joey?!" Marco shouted.

"Uh, T-T-These kids w-w-w-want t-t-to a-a-apply a-a-a j-job here."

Marco glanced at the kids.

"Hello!" Irving shouted.

"Aren't you kids a little young to apply a job?"

"Yes, yes we are." The gang said.

"Oh all right. Just guard Phineas and Ferb. Just to make sure they don't do anything funny. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be watching The Platypus and His girlfriend." He left and close the door.

"That was, awkward." Baljeet said.

"Let's go and find your brothers." Stacy whispered to Candace.

**At D-E-Inc.**

"Curse you Terry the Turtle!" Doof shouted.

"Want a muffin sir?" Norm asked.

"Not now Norm!"

"If only I were a real boy." Norm mumbled.

**Back at Mt. Rushmore...**

"How do we find my brothers in this gigantic place?" Candace asked.

"Leave that to me." Isabella left the group.

**15 Minutes Later...**

"What's taking Isabella so long?" Candace asked while everyone shrugged.

"Hi Guys, Whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked._  
_

"There you are Isabella, what took you so long?" Candace asked.

"I actually saved the boys while teaching the guards a lesson."

_Flashback_

_"Can I ask you guys again? Where are Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher?"_

_"At Room #104." One of the guards said._

_"Thank you." Isabella left them tied to each other._

_"Man, she's one tough kid."_

_"You have no Idea."_

_End of Flashback..._

"Wow." Buford said.

"Uh, I think it's best that we should get out of this place now." Jeremy said.

"I agree, Let's go!" Stacy shouted.

"How did you guys go in here?" Phineas asked.

"Long story short, we'll explain it on our way home." Candace said.

**...**

**...**

"I'm Pretty sure that the kids are done right?" Marco asked.

"Uh no sir, The guards fell asleep while the others are tied to each other a-a-and those new employees just left w-w-with Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher." Joey the nerd Intern explained.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You were busy watching The Platypus and his Girlfriend, it means I-I-I-I c-c-can't d-d-disturb y-you."

"Fine. Attention all staff! It seems that Phineas and Ferb have escaped with our new employees. You better make sure you bring 'em back here or else you're all fired with no allowance!"

All of the staff heard and quickly searched for the boys.

"Hurry, this way!" Jeremy shouted.

"Hey you! Stop, in the name of the law!" The Guard shouted, but the kids were running so fast that it's like a stampede and they didn't even notice the guard, so the guard fell on the ground. "Ouch."

"Get in!" Candace shouted.

"Where's Munchy?" Isabella asked.

"Who's Munchy?" Phineas asked.

"Go Kids! I'll take care of them!" Perry disguised as Munchy shouted.

"But Munchy-"

"Just go now!" Perry pushed the button and send all the kids back to Danville.

"All right, Who are you and what do you want?" Marco asked.

Perry removed his disguise.

_Perry!_

He gasped. "A Platypus with a fedora?"

"Grrrr..."**  
**

"Get him!"

The guards have surrounded Perry, but since Perry is a trained Secret Agent he uses one of his techniques to defeat all the guards without breaking a sweat.

"That's one tough Platypus." One of the defeated guards said.

Perry pushes the button that he just installed earlier.

"Self-destruct in 10...9...8"

"What?! Who put that self-destruct button in here?!" Marco shouted.

"It seems l-l-like h-he's the o-o-one w-w-who-"

"What?! Why din't you-"

"Self-destruct in 3"

"Uh-Oh."

"2...1"

Boom! The Whole Laboratory exploded.

"Curse you Platypus with a Fedora! Wow, I can't believe that my horoscope's right."

"Good job. Agent P!" major Monogram said.

"Wait, I know this it's the OWCA!" Marco shouted.

"It's the O-W-C-A not OWCA! Besides I'm sure you'll all be very happy with your new home."

"No Please, Not the jail!"

"And your little nerd Intern too." Carl said.

"I know I'm arrested; Who's my new roommate by the way?"

**...**

**...**

"Here are your new roommates." The Guard said.

"What are the odds, my little brother's here you little failior!" The Regurgitator shouted.

"But-But-But-"

"Oooh Busted!" Kevin shouted.

"Shut up Mr. Professor of Destructicon!"

**Meanwhile...**

"So that's what happened?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah, Munchy also told us that one of his employees did a little adjustments on your contraption." Isabella said.

"And boys, I'm sorry. It's my fault that-"

"Nah that's okay sis." Phineas said and He and Ferb hugged Candace.

*Cries...*

"Buford, are you crying?" Baljeet asked.

"I'm not crying! I'm just sweating through my eyes! *cries even harder*"

"By the way, where's Perry?" Phineas asked.

"I have no idea." Candace said.

* * *

**BONUS:**

**Kevin: You Ready?**

**Joey: Yep.**

**Kevin: 5 A's loser!**

**Joey: 6 A's *laughs* I won woohoo! *victory dance***

**Kevin: No! This can't be happening!**

**Joey: You're gonna sleep on the Floor! F-L-O-O-R! FLOOR! *laughs***

**Kevin: Oh, I give up.**

**Guard: Will you all please be quiet! **

* * *

**Author's Note: I ran out of ideas, but I hope you all like it.**

**Buford: Why am I crying?!**

**Kevin: Why did I lost!? I can't sleep on the Floor!**

**Joey: I won wahoo!**

**Me: Take it easy guys, one question at a time.**

**Kevin and Buford: This all your fault R!**

**Me: R&R guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

******R5: Hey guys, I've been thinking about this story, so ah I decided to make another chapter. I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Erase**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb! The show belongs to Dan and Swampy.**

* * *

When everyone goes back home safe, they saw Mr. and Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher coming.

"Hey Mom, so what happened?" Phineas asked.

"Well someone pulled a prank on us to go to that convention and boys, Aren't you supposed to be in your room?" Linda asked.

"Um..."

"I'll talk to them boys." Candace said to her brothers and the boys go to their room and everyone left the Flynn-Fletchers Household.

**...**

**...**

"Mom."

"Yes Candace."

"Can you please forget about what happened and..."

"What?"

"The boys don't deserve this punishment."

"What punishment?"

"Um... Never Mind. I gotta go and uh, talk to Stacy." Candace left the room.

**...**

**...**

"Hey sis, so what happened?" Phineas asked.

"I think Mom has forgotten what happened."

"That's, sorta cool."

"It's Munchy, he might have erased their memories when they saw you guys fell on that skateboard track."

"I guess we owe him." Ferb said.

"Agreed." Phineas said.

"Right." Candace said.

**At the O-W-C-A HQ...**

"Their memories were erased Agent P!" Carl shouted while Perry sighed in relief.

_Flashback..._

_"Carl, I need your help." Perry said still disguised as Munchy._

_"Sure, What is it Agent P?" Carl asked._

_"Can you please erase Mr. and Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher's memory when they saw the boys fell from their skateboard track?"_

_"The First one or the one that got destroyed by Marco's employee?"_

_"Didn't you heard what I've just said earlier?"_

_"The second one?"_

_"*sighs* Yes."_

_"Okay, but just this once."_

_End of Flashback..._

"You know I can't see right?" Carl asked Agent P.

"Carl! Come on! It's taco night! Where's Monty?!" Major Monogram shouted.

"Coming sir! Monty text me and he said that he'll be here in 10 minutes."

"Well tell him to hurry up! I want to eat my Taco now!"

**At the Flynn-Fletcher's Household...**

"Oh, there you are Perry." Phineas said while Perry chattered.

* * *

**R5: Yes it's done. Hope you like it!**

**Buford: Where am I? I should be the main character!**

**R5: Just shut up all right.**


End file.
